


At a Better Place, In a Better Time, Thing simply are Better

by Glorious_Gladiator



Series: A Different Time And Space [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus Harry Potter, Big Brother Charlie, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Familiars, Good Salazar Slytherin, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Talks to Dragons, Hogwarts Founders Era, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Pride, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Resorting, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Gladiator/pseuds/Glorious_Gladiator
Summary: When Harry is left at the Dursleys, The 4 most powerful beings of the universe, Lord Death, Lord Time, Lady Magic and Lady Life, are unhappy. beacause of this, they send Merlin Emrys, their puppet/ avatar for mortal hapenings, to collect him and help raise him at a better place in a better time.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley & Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor/Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry Potter & Helena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin, Sirius Black/Amelia Bones, The Bloody Baron & Harry Potter
Series: A Different Time And Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595131
Comments: 100
Kudos: 854





	1. Prologue/ Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll say it once and be done with it, this is a FANfiction FAN, this means that I am a reader of the original series, not the Author. I, sadly, do not own any of the characters or anything else recognisable because of that. Thanks.  
> I feel like I also should mention that I am not a native speaker, so should I make some mistake on either grammar or spelling, I would really apriciate it if you could let me know. this is also a way for me to improve my English.  
> Last but not least, I am a human being with other things to do in real life (yes, it still exists, shudder) due to this the updates will be sporadic and spread over the other fics that I am working on. you should really check them out, btw.  
>  if content is explicit, there will be a warning at the begining of the chapter
> 
> Enjoy, G_G

It was a cold November night, on the other end of privet drive an old thin man just disappeared, leaving a baby behind, in a basket, with nothing but a thin beautifully woven blanket and a thick letter to protect it from the cold. On this side another thin old man appeared, this time with a flash of blue light.

This man, unlike the other, did not have bright sparkling eyes, instead they sadly located the baby. “So this is the reason all four decided to bring me here...” he muttered to himself.

With an old wrinkled hand he took the letter and read it,

-

_Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_I do not know whether you remember, but I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, we have corresponded before._

_The boy you see before you is the son of your sister and her husband, they both where murdered last night._

_I don’t care what you do to him as long as you keep him and make sure that he lives. you will of course get a stipend from his vault, his name is Harry James Potter._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

-

suddenly a storm raged within those eyes. “Well then, let’s get out of here”.

And with a flick of his wand, he created an exact copy of the baby, progressed to take the real one and with a deep breath, Merlin Emrys disappeared in that same flash of blue, taking Harry Potter with him.

Leaving behind a softly breathing golem.

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Helga Hufflepuff was a proud woman, she had a lovely husband Salazar and Just Founded a school. Helga Hufflepuff was also a sad woman, as she, once again, had a miscarriage.

It felt like walking a walk of shame as she thought of a way to tell her husband that no, the baby wasn’t coming and no, she didn’t think it ever would. She knew her Sal would understand, but she couldn’t stand the look in his eyes as he sadly regarded her tummy. The broken look as he thought of leaving his line and title of Lord Slytherin to his deranged brother.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light outside. Witch she knew could only mean one thing, Merlin had returned. She startled herself out of her stupor and went to welcome the current Lord Emrys.

-

It truly was a sight to behold, Merlin Emrys walking with a baby in his arms.

As soon as was polite Helga took the little tyke and relived the eternal wizard from his suffering. She vaguely registered Rowena as she baby opened his eyes and she was engulfed in a sea of glowing green.

“And who is this?” She asked, continuously cooing at the babe.

“That would be Hariwalt Sirius Potter-Black, Heir to the Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Le fey and Vidan, born one thousand years into the future,” Merlin started to explain, “the Four, all four mind you, asked me to retrieve him so he could have and actual childhood and some training. He is the subject of a prophecy you see, it states that he either has to kill the dark lord of his time, or die trying to.

“Lord death didn’t particularly like the fact that his future master was left on a doorstep of an abusive house too, so that probably also is one of the reasons. Oh, before I forget, Helga, Salazar, Behold your new son, you can name him as you please but try to keep it in the direction it is in now. Lady Life Made Sure that he biologically speaking truly is your son so you don’t have to blood adopt. Now, the universe awaits my help, but I will be back to help him train, good bye”

and with that, Merlin disappeared in an again flash of blue light.

-

“I swear, that man gets crazier every time I see him” Godric mutters to himself as the founders are all back inside.

“What will you name him?” Rowena ask to the married couple that is still looking down at the baby, their baby, in awe.

“Hariwalt Sirius Godric Potter-Black-Slytherin,” The new Father decides, “If you would be the godfather of course Godric”

Rowena laughed as Godric could only nod, now also looking at his godson in awe.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quick summary of hariwalt's childhood so I can get to the intresting stuff

That day was 5 years ago now, in that time the 4 founders came to realize just how powerful little Hariwalt was.

They began teaching him Occlumency at age 2, to reign in his magic, and he mastered it at age 4.

At age 3 they began teaching him magical theory, history of magic and some maths, cause apparently, Harry had all-speak and they didn’t have to teach him how to write, read or talk.

In his 4th year of life, the founders decided they would begin teaching him passive magic: Runes, Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy and Astronomy. Because of his all-speak, Hariwalt just ‘understood’ Runes and was way beyond master level in just a year. Potions and Arithmancy where more difficult, as in, he was great at them, but it was going to take a few years to get really good. Sadly, the same couldn’t be said about Herbology or Astronomy, he had no interests in the stars, and whilst he gladly used plants for potions, it was as if any plant he touched just died. He was quickly banned from his mother’s greenhouses.

Now he was 6 years old and, for the first time since his arrival, there was a flash of blue light outside. Merlin had arrived.

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Lord Emrys took a deep breath, he was in one of his younger forms now, so he looked about 20 years old. It seemed that young Harry, or Hariwalt now, had been training really hard in the 5 years he was away.

With another deep breath, he walked the last steps towards the castle and greeted the company that had gathered there. “Greetings, my dear friends,” he spoke grandly and proceeded to offer a handshake to everyone, all 5 of them, “How are you on this fine day?”

“Very well!” Godric proclaimed in equal measures of drama, maybe even a bit extra.

Now Merlin had reached our young Hariwalt. “Ah, Mr. Potter-Black-Slytherin how much you have grown,” he pondered, “Perhaps it is time I remove that block I have placed upon you.”

In reaction to this, Salazar growled. “you placed a block upon my son? How dare yo-”

“It was for his own safety and that of others,” Merlin chided, “May I suggest we move inside so I can explain my actions?”

“Very well,” Salazar grudgingly accepted, “And explain you will...”

–

Harry looked uncertainly to the young stranger his parents had said was The Merlin Emrys, Epitome of good. Whom had, apparently, decided to place a block upon his person. He didn’t yet specify what kind of block, but still, a block.

As they walked, his dad and godfather tried to make some kind conversation to release the pressure, but failed miserably. When the group finally did reach the great hall they were walking in an awkward silence.

“So,” Merlin said when they had all found a place to sit, “I will explain, but I expect no interruptions, is that understood?”

When he gained an affirmative answer from all 5, although grudgingly from both Helga and Salazar, he began to explain.

He explained about how all 4 deities had pulled him there, something that had never happened before. He explained about how he saw a young baby, a boy, lying in the moon light on a doorstep, on a cold November night. He explained his awe at the sheer magical power said boy possessed, his anger as he read the letter with stated that this boy’s parents were murdered and that the family that lived there had to ‘take care’ of him, making sure that while he survived, it was an abused and malleable boy that would return to the wizarding world a decade later.

He explained about the golem he left there, about how it was biologically the same boy. About the memories he had blocked in the real Harry, about the memories golem-Harry would sent over if that block was removed. He explained about the idea he had to bring him to this time, about how the 4 approved. About the last blockage on the child’s magic, for the sake of him not having explosive accidental outbursts. And lastly, he explained about that, when the time came, harry would fade, that he would take over the body of the golem when it was needed. And that he had no idea when that would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything I need to explain?  
> if so, let me know so I can add it


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The removal of the Blocks on Harry's person

Harry, quite honestly, was in shock. At first he thought he was just another boy with a dad and a mum and now some stranger told him that he was from the future, and more, he would have been abused if said stranger hadn’t saved him.

After merlin’s story the founders decided that they would get a full health scan done, because it was clearly needed. Somewhere along this discussion Auntie Row went away to check up on little Helena, whom had been born about a year ago. Uncle Ric, whom had been sitting next to Harry, made place for mum.

“Harry, sweetheart, look at me,” Helga asked as she took out her wand, “I am going to cast a spell that will reveal anything amiss, is that okay?”

Harry nodded dumbly and said “of course, mum.”

With a flick of a wand and a carefully pronounced incantation, a scroll was produced. Helga took the scroll and went pale as she read through it.

“That wizard who left my son on the doorstep, was his name by any chance Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?” she asked sharply of Merlin

“Yes my dear, though I must ask, how did you know it?” came his hesitating reply

she wordlessly passed him the scroll.

–

**Medical Scan Results**

**Name:** Hariwalt Sirius Godric Potter-Black-Slytherin

**Injuries:**

_Currently:_ Horcrux Scar – age 1 – Tom Marvolo Riddle

 _Past:_ Broken Arm – age 4

broken toe – age 6

various scrams & bruises

**Blocks:**

_Currently:_ Familiar block Cerbris – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Familiar block Dorphis – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Ability block Natural shifter (hyphis) – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Ability block All-Speak – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Broken – age 3)

Core Binding 50% – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Memory suppression – age 1 – Merlin Emrys

Core Binding 20% – age 1 – Merlin Emrys

 _past:_ Core Binding 20% – age 3 months – James Fleamont Potter (self-destruct – age 5)

**Potions:**

_currently:_ Sexuality potion Hetero – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

 _past:_ Blood adoption – age 1 – Lady Life

various healing potions

–

Whilst Merlin and the others read the scroll, Helga asked of Harry “When did you break your toe sweety?”

“I fell of the stairs last week, dad was close by so he healed it.”

“And why didn’t I get informed of this?” She asked a bit louder, startling Salazar who was reading the scroll with an angry expression on his face.

“slipped my mind, honey,” he said truthfully.

“Dad?”

“Yes, Snakelet”

“Am I really your son?”

“of course!!” was the startled reply “what makes you ask?”

“the weird man said I was from the future”

“sweety, whilst it is true that your father and I never really conceived or gave birth to you, you are our son, Lady Life even gave you a blood adoption potion so you really where!” Helga said

“We have always thought of you as our son, Snakelet, and we always will, even if you have faded” Salazar agreed

“what do you mean with faded?”

“when the time is right, young Harry, you will go back to the future _(Sorry)_ and live the rest of your life there,” Spoke Merlin, “Now, I believe it is time to get rid of these blocks. Let us move to the ritual room, maybe I can do something about that horcrux as well.”

“What exactly is a horcrux?” asked harry, who was reading the parchment now.

“A piece of one’s soul, hidden in an object” came Merlin’s reply

“You mean some bastard put his soul in my son?” asked an enraged Salazar

“Yes, I believe it happened when the dark lord tried to kill him”

“A dark lord tried to kill me?!?!?!”

“Didn’t I tell? That is why you were left there in the first place, you are the subject of a prophecy and-”

“damned prophecies”

“AND this Albus manipulated the dark lord into going after your family. I believe he named himself Voldemort, as he is terrified of death. Also ‘I am Lord Voldemort’ is an anagram of ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’ the name of the muggle father he hated”

“He hates his name, so he makes an anagram,” laughed Godric, whom had been listening to the conversation, “That’s some teenage angst at its finest”

__---oO0°0Oo---__

The unbinding went easy, or as easy as removing 6 blocks, a potion and a horcrux can be. First, Merlin had the core bindings removed. This caused a shock wave of green magic, another side effect was that in self-defence, Harry’s magic pushed out a certain offending soul-shard. When the familiar blocks where broken, a Dorphis and a Cerbris flashed and shadowed to his side respectively. The removing of the memory seal had no side effect as harry was already unconscious, nor had the potion removing. But when the shifting ability was unblocked Harry transformed into a beautiful blue bird.

Said bird curled into itself and was joined by his two familiars. The adults left the room to let him sleep it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am Not apolagising for any overpowerdness.
> 
> angain, if someting is unclear, let me know, also English is not my native language so I apoligize for any spelling mistakes I might make  
> plz leave Kudos and comments!!
> 
> PS: A Dorphis as wel as a Cerbris and a Hyphis are explained in my fic: how come the world keeps spinning.  
> more information about lady life & co is found in my other fic: how the beginning came to an end


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, getting to know his abilities and unlocking some memories, enjoy

“Normal speech”

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

 **__---** oO0°0Oo---__

When Harry woke up, he felt 2 warm bodies pressed against him. Well, one hot body and a slightly colder one. He also felt strangely small, witch was only confirmed when he opened his eyes. He was lying with a dorphis and a cerbris and he himself had a blue feathered body. When he tried to call out to his parents or uncle Ric or something he only let out a shrill cry. Was he in a hyphis body? The 2 other phoenixes woke up at his cry for help and the dorphis gave a small, meaningless trill.

_“Master?”_

_“You don’t have to call me master, Mr. Cerbris, my name is Hariwalt, or Harry.”_

_“You are being silly, master, my name is Hedwig, not Mr. Cerbris”_ Hedwig, apparently, said. Well, Trilled.

_“Hedwig, what a beautiful name. What’s your name, Mr. Dorphis? And what are you doing here? And really, call me Harry.”_

_“Well, young Hariwalt, my name is Fawkes.”_ The dorphis said, _“And we, the Hedwig and I, that is, are your familiars”_

_“Do you perhaps know why I am currently in a Hyphis body?”_

In answer to his question, both birds laughed rather loudly _“This is your shifting form, Hariwalt”_ Hedwig said

 _“If you want to undo it, you just have to imagine your 2-leg body and think of the processes of shifting”_ Fawkes added.

_“Oh, so this is like Uncle Ric’s Animagus form? Like when he turns into a lion?”_

_“Yes, young master”_

_“Don’t call me master”_ He scowled. And then, he thought of what he saw in the mirror every day ‘human body, human body, human body, human body’ he chanted. Suddenly he grew very fast, his wings became arms and his talons shifted to legs and feet. Both Hedwig and Fawkes had to jump of the bed to make place for him.

-

When Salazar woke up that morning, he immediately rushed to the ritual chamber where his son was laid, wanting to be there when his Snakelet woke up. But, when he reached the chamber, he saw his little hatchling already sitting up in his human body, animatedly talking to his two familiars in some bird speak he didn’t understand.

“hey there, Snakelet.” he said, dropping a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“Dad, good morning” was the enthusiastic response

“Did you get that memory influx already?”

“Nope, I think that my Occlumency shields blocked out a lot, my mind bonds with Hedwig and Fawkes also aren’t there just yet” he said, indicating the two birds respectively. Fawkes trilled with agreement.

“I see that you also where able to shift back to human form” Salazar chose to indicate.

“Yep,” Harry said, “Mr. Dorphis there explained how” The bird in question gave a scolding chirp “Sorry, Fawkes explained how”

“Do you think that you can shift again? we’ll sort through the memories when Merlin is awake”

“Merlin stayed over-night?” Harry asked as he stood up

“yes, he was very tired after the unbinding, apparently”

“hmm”

Then harry gave a series of trills which was answered with an affirmative chirp from the cerbris. That resulted in harry gaining a concentrated look and Salazar watched in awe as his son transformed in front of him. The blue bird then clumsily flew to his shoulder and sat there, preening slightly.

“beautiful...” Sal said, awed.

__---oO0°0Oo---__

About 2 hours later a blue bird flew into the Great Hall, followed by a proud father and two phoenixes. Then, mid-flight, the hyphis transformed into a boy, who hugged his mother who in-turn was waiting with open arms. “look, look,” harry said excitedly, and then promptly turned invisible.

“I don’t see anything” Helga said, eyes crinkled with mirth.

A loud “Aargh” was heard a couple of meters further as the little minx appeared in front of a certain Gryffindor. Salazar almost fell on his face laughing.

-

A couple of minutes later the room was silent again, both Godric and Rowena where gone with little Helena and the other two founders where watching in bated fear as Merlin and harry cautiously opened the latter’s Occlumency shields. Pain was etched all over their son’s face as he gained memories of the life the golem was living. An abused life. But, Harry thought, this wasn’t the life he himself was living. They too opened his mind-links with his familiars. Just when the work was done, a new memory arrived. Uncle Vernom beating golem-Harry. Pain shot al through his body and he fell down as he locked the memory away.

“Are you alright?” asked a concerned father

“No, but I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly do hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Again, if something is unclear, ask so I can explain.  
> plz leave kudos and comments


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's seventh birthday and he is going to start to learn active magics along with some other students. He gets a wand and makes a friend

“Normal speech”

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

It had been 8 months since ‘the unblocking’, as Godric liked to refer to it. It had been a hard couple of months, but they had managed. One of the benefits being a mind master since age 4. Harry had developed a routine of sorts, during the day he would lock the incoming golem memories away and at night his mind would processes them whilst he was sleeping. Not that waking up with new memories wasn’t weird, but it was better than falling over where he stood because ‘Uncle Vernom’ (The Whale) decided it was time for a beating.

Over that time, harry also developed his familiar bond with the 2 phoenixes. As well as his hyphis abilities. Adding up to being able to turn invisible in human form, he now could ‘puff out’, sort of like apparating, but the wards didn’t work on him, and his skin also deflected most if not all spells.

His magic also had increased immensely, he had had to reign in his powers even more than before, lest he overpowered some runes or a potion ingredient, causing things to explode.

Today was his birthday, it was the day he would become 7 and start his Active magical training. Needless to say, he was excited. At six o’ clock he practically bounced to the Great Hall from his sleeping quarters down in the dungeons, whom where connected to both his parents common rooms. Just before entering the Great Hall he cautiously made sure that the door wasn’t trapped, as it sometimes had been over the years. When he spotted a runic array that would turn him completely pink he laughed, tweaked the runes a bit and puffed to the other side of the door.

“hey, no fair!” came Godric’s voice

“Well, uncle Ric,” came an amused answer, “To be fair, it is rather dumb to try and prank a runes master using runes”

“He speaks the truth, Godric” said Rowena, who had a baby Helena in her lap

“how is the little Hell-monster?” Harry asked

“Just fine, trouble maker,” came the tired but proud mother’s answer, “sleep depravingly fine, some would say”

Whilst harry was cooing and making faces at the giggling baby, the last of the founders walked in.

“Morning, Snakelet, a happy birthday to you” just as Salazar said that, he passed the trapped doorpost and promptly turned pink, Helga, who saw what happened to her husband wisely sought out the runic array and disabled it before passing. Harry, Godric and Rowena where all laughing loudly at the sullen look on Salazar’s pink face.

“So this is why you didn’t just disable them, good on you little bird” Godric said

“I made them even better, the colour will last at least a week and will change if you ask it to,” Harry explained, “For example, Turn purple please”

The laughing started anew as Salazar’s now purple face shot a betrayed look at his son. Godric kept changing his colour so the face of betrayal was ineffective.

Then harry suddenly shushed his godfather and said, “Rainbow, activate” witch caused his father to keep changing colours.

“No presents for you” Salazar said

“But, dad-” a now begging harry pleaded

“Nope, if you don’t take this colour scheme of, no presents it is”

“Argh, fine” harry said as he drew a couple of runes on the table, “this should do it”

and when he activated them, Salazar turned normal coloured.

The rest of his birthday breakfast was spent opening gifts and eating, a lot. At midday, the group left for the wand maker’s workshop. Ollivander’s was the best in Britain so that was where they went.

-

“Well met, young one” someone or something said, shaking harry out of his thoughts. His parents had said that he had to enter the shop alone, that it was some kind of tradition, so he did. In his pockets he had a feather of his two familiars and one of his own. Both avian had said that he would need it.

“Well met, Mr. Ollivander” he responded, as it was him that had spoken

“I shall assume that you are here to buy a new wand, am I correct?”

“you are sir” harry answered

“I feel three cores in the right-hand pocket of you robes” Ollivander said, peering sharply at him over his glasses.

“both my familiars gave me a feather,” Harry explained, taking the three feathers out of his pockets, “they also said you would need one of my own feathers, I am a hyphis shifter, you see”

Ollivander gave a sharp nod, perhaps even sharper than his piercing eyes, and took the feathers of him. “you will need a custom wand” he said, suddenly exited. He then proceeded to herd him to a room in the back of his workshop.

“tell me what woods feel more comfortable than others” he said

harry held out his hand over the different woods displayed there, in the end he chose 3 woods, yew, holly and a black wood he didn’t know the name of.

Ollivander seemed to get more and more exited as he directed him over to another cabinet “yew, holly and unknown, I found that branch on my doorstep one day, I really have no idea what it is”

harry then watched in awe as Ollivander twisted and turned the woods, weaving them around his cores and melding them together.

“yew, holly, unknown, hyphis-, dorphis- and cerbris feather, 13 and a quarter inches, unyielding, interesting. Well, heir Slytherin do enjoy the wand.”

“what do I owe you?”

“Nothing, dear boy, you gave me a chance to work with a hyphis feather, that is payment enough”

“would you like another chance?” Harry asked, transforming

“Well… I suppose I do” And with that, Ollivander carefully took 1 feather and laid it on his desk, “Now, go make trouble”

Harry puffed out in a cloud of mist and wouldn’t come back until over a thousand years, not knowing that Garrick Ollivander was a Wood-elf, who would still be alive then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask
> 
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to gringotts

"normal speech"

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Godric Gryffindor proudly walked the steps of Gringotts, godson by his side. His little hyphis had just bonded with a beautiful wand. It was mostly brown with white almost veins running along the length and a black scourged handle. A triple-core, Harry had said. He could almost feel the power coming of it in waves. As the excitable 7-year old was busy showing his wand to his family, Godric had decided that he would take his godson to his goblin friends. A quick word with Sal had ensured that it was okay and so the godfather and godson went off to the bank.

 **“Master teller,”** Godric spoke in flawless golbinic when it was their turn, **“May gold flow and your vaults never empty”**

 **“And may enemies fear your name, friend Godric. What brings you to the nation today?”** The teller returned.

**“My godson is in need of a weapon, Master Teller”**

**“Oh?”** The teller said, “perhaps it is better if we continue this conversation in a tongue that he understands”

 **“With all due respect, Master Teller, I can understand you perfectly in whatever tongue you may speak”** Harry cut in, speaking in perfect golbinic. **“I have All-Speak you see”**

 **“Of course, young warrior, may heads roll and your blade be ever sharpened”** The shocked teller said.

 **“And may your gold never be taken, Master teller. Although I sadly do not possess any blades. May I inquire your name?”** Harry said

 **“Bloodfang, youngling,”** The teller turned to Godric **“you shall need to go past the director with this, Friend Godric. I fear only a friend is given a goblin wrought blade”**

 **“Is he occupied at the moment?”** Godric asked, not willing to give up so easily

 **“No, Irontooth shall escort you there”** as Bloodfang spoke, a second goblin appeared and after the usual pleasantries, they were brought to the director’s office. The door swung open at its own accord.

 **“Friend Godric, may heads roll and your blade be ever sharpened. What brings you here today?”** The director spoke.

 **“And may enemies fear your name, Ragnok.”** Godric spoke, **“My godson is in need of weapons and you know that I only wish to buy the best.”**

 **“you know the nation and its rules, Godric. Gold can’t buy you a blade here and only friends of the nation are given one.”** Ragnok said

 **“That is a pity, Director.”** Harry said, **“oh and may heads roll and your blade be ever sharpened”**

 **“you taught a human our ancient tongue?!”** Ragnok said, **“How dare you!!”**

 ** _“he did not teach me, Director, I am an all-speaker”_** Harry said in All speech, a language that everybody understands but few speak.

The goblin stared at him in shock, **“A… an all-speaker? The last all-speaker died 300 years ago! And may enemies fear your name, young one.”**

 **“What would I have to do to gain a goblin wrought blade?”** Harry asked

 **“Teach me some draconic words, young warrior, and I’ll give you a whole set of weapons”** Ragnok said in a business type of voice

**“And you get angry at my godfather for supposedly teaching me your ancient tongue? You disgust me!”**

**“1 word, and you’ll have your weapons”**

**“I thought the dragons saw you as friends, allies… you’d be incinerated if a dragon got word of this”** harry said hotly

The director stared at him for a couple of minutes, then started laughing “ _worry not, hatchling, the dragons already taught me how to sing”_ he sang in perfect draconian.

 _“was this some kind of test?”_ asked harry in the same melodious tones

_“it was, little one, I had to make sure you wouldn’t share the ancient language”_

_“then what do I have to do to gain those blades? Also, I would never share a tongue as powerful as this one. But I would like to use its runes to enforce the wards upon my home, do I have to ask permission for that?”_ harry asked, Godric was looking from him to the director with a confused look upon his face

 _“no, youngling, you just have to take a vow to never share a word or rune with anyone not approved by the dragons. As for the blades, do the same for the goblins and you’ll have them, friend who’s name I do not know yet”_ Said the director

“I Hariwalt Sirius Godric Potter-Black-Slytherin do swear upon my life and magic to never share a draconian word or rune with any being or beast without the spoken permission of the dragons, or may I lose my magic, as I say it, so mote it be” Harry spoke without hesitation, “will that do?” he asked as his whole body glowed.

“yes, young one, now the seco-” Ragnok said, in English

“just what is going on here?” asked a bewildered and worried Godric

“these are just some vows I have to take, lest the dragons kill me. Their language is sacred for a reason.” harry explained

“just how powerful is that language? And you for that matter, with most people only the hand glows.” his godfather said

“too powerful, I Hariwalt Sirius Godric Potter-Black-Slytherin do swear upon my life and magic to never share a golbinic word or rune with any being or beast without the spoken permission of the goblins, or may I lose my magic, as I say it, so mote it be” his whole body once again glowed and he smiled at his godfather, “as for me, I am pretty powerful to. But of course I’m still a growing boy!”

Godric stared at him in horror, “your magic will at-least triple by the time you are 17!”

the director laughed loudly, “then I am glad to call you a friend, young Hariwalt and to not have your wand against the nation!”

“I thank you, Ragnok” Harry said, “but can we now get a weapon? I can feel my magic straining to something inside your nation”

this caused Ragnok and Godric to gain a completely baffled look “your magic is bonding with a weapon?” they said in perfect unison.

“multiple, actually” harry answered

“well then, lead the way!” said a still shocked director. And so, the trio of warriors headed down to the cavern, following the tug of Harry's magic.

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Sharpshard was a young goblin to start in a forgery, he knew that. Most goblins first fought with the blades before trying to make their own, but he never liked hurting people and banking really wasn’t his thing. As he wept the sweat of of his forehead he proudly looked at his best work yet, he had just tried to cast twin swords out of dragon fire, an expensive material his mother had given him for his birthday last week, and so far it seemed to have worked. He was just going to pack them up and go home for the day when he heard a voice he didn’t recognise address him: **“May steal melt and your hammer sound throughout the caverns, master smith”**

 **“and may those past be forever with you”** he automaticity answered as he turned around, **“And I am hardly a master, call me Sharpshard”** there he looked strangely as he saw a human boy, accompanied by the director and Friend Godric. **“Director and friend Godric, may heads roll and your blade be ever with you. What brings you here today?”**

 **“and may your forge never die out”** the two in question answered in unison, for the director to take over, **“This young warrior’s magic sought out your forge when he was looking for blades, may we search for it?”**

 **“of course,”** he readily said, **“not let it be told I kept a warrior from his blade, or blades for that matter”** to be honest, he was in shock. Normally goblins looked down on him and now they search him out for weapons?

As Sharpshard was pondering this, harry let his magic free and watched interested as it picked up the twin swords and a goblin silver dagger, then returned them to him. **“I do think you are a master, Sharpshard, these swords are gorgeous. Is that dragon fire?”** just as he said that, his magic suddenly brought him 6 iron throwing knives, then dropped. **“well, that’s all?”** he said, unsure.

 **“friend Hariwalt, do you know how rare it is for a wizard’s magic to bond with even one weapon?”** a shocked director asked

 **“is it rare?”** harry asked, then turned to Sharpshard **“oh, and how much do I owe you?”**

 **“nothing, friend Hariwalt. Those are your weapons”** the aforementioned smith said.

 **“here”** harry insisted, pushing a purse with about 200 galleons in the young smith’s hands. What happened afterwards included a goblin crying happy tears, a tea invitation and some more finances.

Needless to say, harry went home with a smile on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask
> 
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The establishment of sorting and the studends arriving

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

“left hook! Right hook! Stab! Overhead! Underhand! Left again!” Godric’s voice sounded across the courtyard at 6 o’ clock in the morning, it had been a month since that little trip to Gringotts and Harry had been plunged into training. Each morning Godric woke him at 5:30 to start his physical training, after running for half-an-hour they took out his twin swords, which now had a rune chain each with kept them from being disarmed, and did some practises. They weren’t allowed to duel yet, Salazar’s opinion, as harry wasn’t nearly at the same level as his godfather, but that would start in a month or so when harry had the basics down.

Godric also taught him how to handle his dagger, which had almost immediately been soaked in basilisk venom and cerbris tears. How to throw his knives, which were riddled by runes so they would teleport back to him if called. It was almost scary how good aim he had when throwing his knifes, and when Godric threw them back once, his inhuman reflexes caught them with ease.

And last but not least Godric offensive and defensive magic. His wand, whilst great, was something harry strangely did not have to rely on: he could easily cast all his spells wandlessly. Rowena on the other hand taught him everything charms and transfiguration, as well as spell crafting. His mother taught him about silent casting and caring for creature’s, witch thankfully went better than herbology. At the end of each week, his father taught him how to incorporate all magics and duel. Besides that there were all of his passive magic lessons of course, whilst he was already a runes and potions master, he didn’t care for one in arithmancy, he still struggled to find interests in the stars, and divination really was a flop.

“left hook! Stab! Right hook! Underhand! Overhead! Rest!” at Godric’s last cry Harry thankfully let his swords down. “Time for breakfast, and don’t forget, the students will be arriving. Go clean-up”

At that, the sweaty boy thankfully headed towards his rooms to shower and washed up. When he walked out of his bathroom, his dad was seated on his bed. “Morning, Snakelet!” he said cheerfully

“Morning, dad” he answered just as

“the students arrive at 12, ready to go to breakfast?”

“will I be having spell crafting with auntie Row?” harry asked

“you bet!” came his father’s cheerful response, “do you really think that Rowena would let a lesson fall for the mere reason that students are arriving?”

“true, I suppose. Shall we go down?” harry conceded with his father

-

In the great hall his mother and auntie row where already seated with the now 2-year-old Helena in between them, his godfather was nowhere to be seen. Little Helena was happily eating her mashed potatoes as the two women where conversing about how to sort, seat and arrange sleeping quarters for the students.

“why don’t we just use Julius?” harry asked suddenly

“Good morning to you to, young man” Helga said, “and what do you mean, use Julius?”

“well, Jules is rather good at leglimancy, so he could just see who has what traits and sort them accordingly… we’ll have to let him swear an oath to never reveal any secrets and those that can occlude and keep him out would just let him in”

“so you want to use your little brother whom only survived because merlin trapped him in my hat and have him sort the students?” Godric asked, just walking in

“well… yes? I mean he often complains about his life being boring and him never being able to help the school like I was with the wards so…” harry trailed off

“that’s.. actually not that bad of an idea” Rowena said with a calculating tone, “harry is the only one of us that can keep him out, so that wouldn’t be a problem, and the oath thingy would also help settle students… let’s ask him”

“and what if his parents don’t agree with that?” Salazar asked, not really meaning it

“then his parents would just have to suck it up” Godric said cheerfully

With a last look at his mother, harry puffed out took Julius from the shelve in his dad’s study and puffed back in, “hello, little brother” he said cheerfully

“you know I hate it when you do that, har…” Julius answered

“yeah, yeah, I know… but we have a question!” harry said

“oh?”

“Son, how would you like to sort the students? You’ll be tied into the magics of the school and enter their minds to sort them where ever you think would be best” Salazar said

“”that would be great!” Jules readily agreed

“you would have to take an oath to never tell, in their head or any other way, anyone a student’s secret or anything you see within their mind without spoken permission.” Rowena added

“I, Julius Darrius Slytherin, do swear upon my life and magic to never tell, trough spoke word or any other way, a student’s secret or anything I see within their mind without spoken permission from said person, or may I lose my magic, as I say it, so mote it be” a golden glow emitted from a small part of the hat, “that was less impressive than I had hoped it would be” he said pitifully

“now that has happened, can we eat?” harry asked with a rankling stomach

Helena agreed with a loud burp and a giggle

__---oO0°0Oo---__

A small chatter sounded trough the hall as the 20 students the surrounding villages had sent, plus harry, formed a row to the hat that lay sleeping on a stool, the ages ranged from 14 to 6. It was 12:30 and harry was really dreading to let his little brother into his mind, at least he couldn’t share it with anyone. He barely listened to Rowena explaining the process of sorting and almost jumped a foot when a voice from behind him said “hello, my name is alexander, who are you?”.

As he turned around, he saw a small boy standing there, no older than 6. He had brown hair and a really pale skin, paired with very grey eyes. “I am Hariwalt Godric Slytherin, heir to house Slytherin” his father had said that he shouldn’t use his full name here… “are you a commoner?” he asked, just to be sure

“And an orphan, so what if I am?” alexander asked

“Nothing” harry quickly reassured, “I am just curios, you have some features that would lead you to believe that you are from a noble stand-”

As he was trying to explain, he was cut of by a sharp cry of “No-Name, Alexander” coming out of the throat of Rowena

After some consideration, Julius said “Slytherin”, And so, The bloody baron was sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask
> 
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a duel and a dragon

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

With a loud groan alexander stood up from where he was once again thrown off of the duelling podium, it had been a long year since the sorting and Harry and Alex had become fast friends. They were now attending duelling class, taught by Godric and Harry, as usual, was whipping ass.

“ow! Harry!” Alex exclaimed, “was that stinging hex really necessary?”

“Nope” Harry agreed cheerfully “but you shouldn’t have let your guard down just because I flung you off of the platform.”

“I am never going to be your duelling partner again” Alex grumbled

“But Alex… no one else will partner with me!” harry whined

“then you shouldn’t have scared them with you disappearing act” Alex pointed out, “besides, if you partner with professor Gryffindor, you’ll actually learn something”

“I just turned invisible, what’s so scary about that?”

“the fact that you disarmed us all with one spell afterwards could have something to do with it”

“that was just redirection of raw magic!” harry said

“the fact that you think of that as less impressive scares me” Alex said with a shudder

Harry huffed and turned away, “Uncle Ric! Alex doesn’t want to duel with me anymore”

“Do you want to go against me?” Godric asked

“Sure, any rules?”

“No killing, maiming, permanent damage or shifting powers, that’s it”

With that, harry and Godric started duelling, flinging spells at each other. Harry was completely lost in the duel and didn’t notice how the rest of class stopped practising to start watching. He ducked and jumped out of the way of spells, knowing that his godfather was better than him. As they traded spells, the other students watched in awe seeing the eight-year-old defend himself and holdup against their teacher. Just then, Godric sent an overpowered fire spell at harry and the class watched with a horrified fascination as the red flames washed over him, the fire promptly took the shape of a dragon and flew back at Godric, who drenched the flames with water. Coloured lights started flashing once more as, suddenly, Godric took out his sword and started attacking melee. In react, harry took out his swords, casting spells wandlessly.

This show went on for hours, melee to range, at some points throwing knifes became involved and after an hour the other founders and the rest of the school came searching for them, not having shown up for lunch. About two hours in, harry had Godric cornered behind a magical shield and struck, “SCUTUM PERDERE” he cast his first verbal spell, bringing his hand down in a diagonal line. The shield just shattered and he quickly disarmed, stunned and bound his godfather. As he heavily breathed he was startled at the applause that rung trough the courtyard.

“congratulations, Snakelet!” his father cheered, together with the students and his mother

“yes, Harry dear, good job,” Rowena agreed, “Now, would you mind releasing my husband?”

When Godric was released, he to congratulated him, “good job, little bird, what spell was that by the way?”

“oh, one of my own, the… Shield, Shied-Shattering Charm, lets call it” he decided

“what does it do?” his godfather asked curiously

“it shatters shields…”he deadpanned, Godric gave him a look

“it disrupts a magical barrier by hitting against it with a certain frequency, forgive me if I do not release said frequency, and then shattering it, almost all magical barriers have the same structure you see. You can proof your shield by changing the spell slightly, not that I didn’t make sure that my charm crosses a lot of frequencies” harry explained

“Ingenuous” Rowena said, “so it doesn’t destroy anything else than magical shields? do you think you could cast it nonverbally?”

“I can try” was his answer, “dad, could you put up a shield?”

“sure, Protego” he incanted clearly and a translucent blue shield flickered into existence

‘Scutum Perdere’ Harry thought really hard, once again bringing down his wand in a diagonal line, the shield shattered

“god, that feels weird” Salazar said, grimacing

“doesn’t it just?” Godric agreed

“How so?” Helga wanted to know

“your magic doesn’t directly realize the shield is gone and keeps pouring magic into it for a second of two after” Godric explained, Salazar made noise of agreement

“Let’s head inside for lunch” Rowena decided, “we can discuss your charm later”

__---oO0°0Oo---__

It had been a week since that duel and the students still where speaking of it, absolutely everyone was both terrified of him and wanted to be his friend. Alex thought it was “Hilarious!”… he was the only one. Another thing that happened was the fact that, after the letters had left the school, his father had been flooded with betrothal contracts, which would have been fine if harry was from this time, but he wasn’t. So, his father had to politely say no to the lot of them. This got him thinking about the fact that, in about 3 years’ time, it was possible that he return to the future at any given moment. Also about the memories of beatings that got worse every week, the chores, a lot of things really. The only good thing about the memories was that he now had considerable cooking skills.

As he was pondering this, his father’s basilisk Patronus slid into the room, “Harry, could you please come to the forest, your godfather thought it was a good idea to wake a sleeping dragon” was the message, carried trough in his father’s voice

In react, harry shot up and jumped out of the window, transforming mid-fall, and flew to the forest, his two familiars following. He soon heard rather than saw the problem, an earth quaking roar shook the whole grounds. As he flew towards what seemed to be a male Ukrainian Ironbelly, he listened to what the dragon was singing, soon he discovered that his wing had been damaged during flight and he had crashed there. _“leave me alone!”_ it sung, _“my wing has been damaged, I will leave as soon as possible”_

He quickly flew over and transformed _“great Dancer,”_ Harry sung, _“calm down, the others do not sing. We will leave you alone, or we can maybe help you heal”_

_“little singer!”_ the dragon sung in delight, _“the little longnose did say there was a new one”_

_“do you nest in Gringotts?”_

_“yes, little singer, I was out hunting when my wing got damaged”_ the dragon spoke, _“what is it with the one who sings off tune?”_

Harry laughed when he realized that the dragon was speaking of his father, _“he is speaking parseltongue, the snake’s language”_

_“pity that, another singer would have been nice”_ the dragon pouted

_“do you want to be healed by human magic, or do you want to heal yourself?”_ harry asked again

_“you can heal me, hatchling”_ the dragon decided

“episkey” harry cast, putting a lot of power in it, with the wing healed, the dragon wasted no time flying of, not before passing a melodious _“thanks”_ of course

“do not, ever, tickle a sleeping dragon” he heard his dad admonish Godric, and to make sure he never forgot, they made it the school moto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a little chapter describing harry's return to the future, sorry if it is a bit short

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

“It’s happening,” was the first thing an 14 year old Harry said when he came down to breakfast, “Today around midday”

“What’s happening?” asked his father

“the fading, that’s what”

“How do you know?” his shocked mother asked

“the memory barrier isn’t up and I have that tingling feeling” harry said

“and we have till mid-day?” asked his father

“yes”

“well then, let’s cancel classes”

“What, Dad! you can’t do that.” Harry said, affronted

“I can and I will,” Salazar said, “you are leaving today, harry. You can’t honestly believe that nobody wants to say goodbye”

“but I can do that during class!”

“have you packed?” his mother asked

“packed what?” harry questioned in return, “you know I can’t take anything with me”

“then just leave it here, or in Gringotts” his mother answered

“and you also have to lock your quarters” his father added

“no, they can stay open” harry said

“you have to close them, otherwise anyone would be able to wander into them” Salazar returned

“fine,” harry huffed, “but you say keyed in so you can put anything I forget in there”

There was a blue flash of light outside, merlin had arrived

__---oO0°0Oo---__

“it is time for your departure,” merlin said a lot later, after they had arranged everything, EVERYTHING. His weapons to the goblins, his clothes in his closet, etc., etc.. It was, had been, quite a lot.

When he heard those words, harry solemnly stood up and hugged everyone, getting whispers of good luck from those who knew where he was headed. He also got those from those who didn’t know, but they thought him to be back soon. Pity the falsified death warrant was already stored in his father’s study.

Then, suddenly merlin took his arm and they disappeared with a bright flash of blue, it was quite strange, traveling trough time and space, he saw images all trough time and sometimes he saw what looked like merlin popping up, he also met a few versions of merlin throughout his journey until he saw himself, well, his golem self. He saw golem harry get angry at his ‘aunt’ marge, it was not a pleasant memory, as it so happened, it wasn’t even a memory. He saw himself run after blowing up said ‘aunt’ and shook his head at his own stupidity, taking the knight bus? Seriously?

When the golem finally went to sleep, merlin took him out of the timeline and merged them, giving the golem his mind and blood whilst keeping the body. It was tiring and he went to sleep immediately after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gringotts, again

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

With a groan, harry woke up. he was lying in a wooden room, in a way to soft bed. Where was he? oh, right, fading. He was in the future after he had blown up his aunt, the leaky cauldron. And his body felt horrible. time to head to Gringotts. He stood up and shot a tempus out of his hands, it took way more power than it usually would, not fun. It was 6.30, he woke late. Damn!

He quickly went downstairs and too the bar, looking for someone to order breakfast from. After that he went outside. He should really be used to it by now, the paved road and the shops everywhere, most of them closed now, but he still expected to feel dirt with every step he placed. As he reached the steps of Gringotts bank, he took a deep breath and headed upstairs.

The bank was empty, except for the goblins of course, so he quickly walked towards the nearest teller and waited to be acknowledged. He waited for nearly 10 minutes, when to goblin spoke, he looked reluctantly impressed, “What brings you to the bank, wizard?” he asked

 **“greetings, master teller, may gold flow and your vaults be never empty”** he answered in perfect golbinic

 **“you speak our language?”** The teller asked, shocked

 **“indeed, master teller, I am a warrior by your nations customs, by the way”** Harry answered, amused

 **“and may enemies fear your name, young one, what can Gringotts do for you today?”** the goblin spoke, gathering his bearings.

 **“I would like to talk to the director, if that is a possibility”** harry asked

 **“of course, Griphook will escort you there”** the goblin answered, as he said that, a goblin stepped forwards

 **“we meet again, Griphook! May steel melt and your hammer sound throughout the caverns, if I am not mistaking”** he said

 **“and may enemies fear your name, tough I must ask, how did you know I am a smith?”** the goblin asked, astonished.

 **“you look almost exactly like your great grandfather, Sharpshard, he was a great friend and the best smith one could ask for, made me all of my weapons”** harry spoke fondly, knowing that Sharpshard would have told his secret to his heirs.

He was proven correct when Griphook gasped in recognition and spoke: **“Hariwalt?”**

 **“That would be me,”** harry agreed, **“could we go to the director now? I would like to meet Ragnok’s successor.”**

 **“of course, friend Hariwalt”** the goblin agreed

-

Harry was looking down at his inheritance sheet in shock. **“are we certain this is correct?”** he asked

**“quite”**

**“it is not that I doubt your abilities, director,”** harry assured the goblin, **“it is only that I did not expect to see so many titles.”**

The goblin leaned over the enormous desk to take a look and he too was astounded by the sheer amount of titles that where to be seen on the innocent looking slip of parchment:

__---oO0°0Oo---__

**Inheritance of one:**

**Hariwalt Godric Sirius Potter-Black-Slytherin**

**Titles:**

Emrys (head)

Peverell (head)

Le Fey (head)

Vidan (head)

Slytherin (head)

Gryffindor (head)

Hufflepuff (head)

Ravenclaw (head)

Potter (head)

Black (head, previous head incapacitated)

Potion master

Rune master

Basilisk slayer

Goblin friend

**Soul bonds:**

1 unknown male (age 16)

**Familiar bonds:**

1 Dorphis (forced bond to one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

1 Cerbris (glamour, snowy)

**Abilities:**

Hyphis shifter

All-speak

**Medical Scan Results:**

**Name:** Hariwalt Sirius Godric Potter-Black-Slytherin

**Injuries:**

_Currently:_ Broken ankle, wrongly healed – Dudley Dursley

Back wounds, infected – Vernom Dursley

Severe malnourishment

Various scrams & bruises

 _Past:_ Horcrux Scar – age 1 – Tom Marvolo Riddle

Broken Arm – age 4

broken toe – age 6

various scrams & bruises

**Blocks:**

_Currently:_ language vow, golbinic – age 7

Language vow, draconic – age 7

 _past:_ Familiar block Cerbris – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Familiar block Dorphis – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Ability block Natural shifter (hyphis) – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Ability block All-Speak – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Broken – age 3)

Core Binding 50% – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Memory suppression – age 1 – Merlin Emrys

Core Binding 20% – age 1 – Merlin Emrys

Core Binding 20% – age 3 months – James Fleamont Potter (self-destruct – age 5)

**Potions:**

_currently:_ None

 _past:_ Sexuality potion Hetero – age 1 – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Blood adoption – age 1 – Lady Life

various healing potions

**Core:**

_Size:_ 50+ (of scale)

 _Nature:_ Grey (perfectly balanced)

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Both occupants of the room where looking at the piece of paper with a mixture of awe and horror, **“well,”** the director broke the silence, **“It seems that you are indeed whom you claim to be. Do you wish to claim the head ships now, then be healed and last perhaps a visit to you vault should be in order?”**

Harry could only nod in consent, still eyeing the sheet as if it would expand on itself.

Witch it would, in a couple of years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ministry of magic,  
> Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
> Amelia Bones  
> Trouble

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

The floo was the worst thing ever to be created, harry decided as he stepped out of the infernal fireplace of the ministry atrium. The rest of the Gringotts visit had gone very well and, now that he was back to his former body thanks to goblin healing, he headed out to the ministry to ‘register’ his hyphis form. Whatever that meant. Also to clear his dogfather’s name.

He eyed the fountain of magical brethren in distaste, you would die a bitter end if you think that either goblin or centaur would ever look at you in that way, he thought with a chuckle. It took a great deal of cramming to get into the… lift… or something, metallic boxes weren’t meant to move on their own and that was that, magic or no.

He jumped about a foot when a monotone voice intoned: “level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration services.”

‘Well,’ he thought, ‘I guess this is me then.’ And with that, Harry stepped out of the elevator and headed for the office of ‘Madam Amelia Bones’.

The whole department was in a frenzy, people running everywhere, more aurors dispatched every second. Al searching for 1 man. It was almost pathetically easy to slip past the secretary and into Bones’ office. If you could turn invisible on command, that is.

Madam Bones herself was a middle-aged witch with brown hair and an average height, she wore dark green robes that sat loosely around her body, allowing free movement. On her feet she had dragonhide boots, but the most notable thing about her was her dagger that she comfortably carried around on her hip. Seeing that dagger, Harry looked if there where more knifes hidden in the loose outfit and, certainly, he saw one in her right boot, and noticed something up her left-hand sleeve.

She was stood in-front of an enchanted window, pensively looking out of it. When harry got closer, he heard her mutter some incomprehensible things. He slowly faded into view and cleared his throat.

“Good day, Madam Bones” he said, making sure to keep his voice even as the dangerous woman spun around and had him at wand-point within seconds. It was also quite the challenge not to react.

Bones flattered slightly when she saw a child standing behind her, and not some renown criminal. “good day to you too, young man.” she said slowly, “May I inquire who you are and what you are doing here?”

“the name is Hariwalt Godric Sirius Potter-Black,” Harry said, making sure not to state his entire name, “you may know me as ‘Harry James Potter’, which is, before you ask, a creation of the headmaster because he thought my name to ‘pureblood’ to be approachable. A pleasure to meet you.”

Madam Bones’ eyes widened slightly at that claim, “Amelia Margaret Bones, the pleasure is mine. But, back to my question, what are you doing here, I was under the belief that you spent the summer with your relatives.”

“Ah… I see that the minister has failed to mention that titbit of information”, harry said, “You see, Madam Bones, two day ago I think it was I blew up my ‘aunt’ in a fit of accidental magic after she called my parents some err, tings I won’t repeat in your fabulous company. Worry not, she didn’t explode, rather she inflated like a balloon

“After, I ran because my relatives where understandably angry, so I now reside at the leaky until school starts in a month. I also learned the most interesting things… which is part of why I’m here” harry trailed off

“oh?” the witch asked, shocked with the information

“I apparently am a hyphis shifter, Dumbledore blocked the ability, along with some others.”

“can you prove that claim?” Amelia asked

“I can, or well… the goblins can, but I will not move against him yet. He also blocked a huge part of my magic, my al-speaking ability and stole one of my familiars, locking the other in a weaker form. Oh, he also drugged me with a sexuality potion and, well, see for yourself” with that, harry shoved the Gringotts paper sheet to a quickly paling ex-hitwitch

“you- you’re a… a potion and rune master?” she flopped in her seat

“well… yes?” harry said, “I have the knowledge and skill to become one, but I haven’t passed the tests yet”

She nodded and read further, when she was done, she said: “well, Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin,” here she gave him a pointed look, “I believe your claim now, but is it really necessary to wait?”

“yes, madam, and call me Harry,” harry said

“may I inquire why, harry? And call me Amelia” she responded

“I have plans… do you know what a horcrux is?” Harry diverted the conversation

“No, nor do I know who Tom… Marvolo Riddle is” Amelia accepted the topic

“Well, you’d best see it” and with that, he waved his hand around to spell it out, “tom was a head boy in his time, but you know him under a different name”

With a snap of his fingers, the letters rearranged themselves to spell: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Amelia gasped

“do you know what it is that tom is most afraid of?” harry asked

“Professor Dumbledore, of course”

“nope, it is death. It is to be forgotten, to be buried in history. His greatest fear is to be temporary, to pass as al things should.” Harry spoke, “which is why he sought out immortality, he thought to have found it in soul-vessels. They bind your soul to earth, make you stop aging after your physical prime and, if you die, you live on as a shade. Not quite physical, but he could, and has, posses someone. Professor Quirrell, if you remember.

“he made multiple of these soul-vessels, horcruxes. I used to be one of them, but am not anymore”

“do- …do you know how much?” Amelia asked with a wavering voice

“mine was an accident, thank god, but he has at least 3 more, at least” harry answered, “Dumbledore knows, which is why I need to cosy up to him”

“Sorry, let me process this for a moment, then we can get back to why you are here.” The clearly shaken witch said.

-

About 15 minutes later, The head of the DMLE was back on her feet, “so, you’re saying that you remember that it wasn’t Sirius who was the secret keeper, but Peter. And you can prove that thanks to the godfather-bond. Next to that, peter is an animagus, as is Black. In the form of a rat and Grimm-hound respectively?” Amelia summarised

“That’s about it, yes” harry agreed, “oh and also that I am here to register that hyphis form”

“you do not have to, shifters do not fall under that law” Amelia reassured him

“well, that’s it, so now I’ll just head back to the leaky and do whatever” harry said

“oh, no no no no… I am not letting the godson of my ex, who is the boy-who-lived en plus, sleep in the leaky cauldron!” she said, clearly affronted, “you, mister, will wait here and then over half an hour I am done, so we’ll go to bones manor where you’ll stay the rest of summer. Am I clear?”

“yes, ex of my godfather?” harry asked

“I should not have said that” Amelia muttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry setteling in to bones manor, a duel and 2 letters

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

With a sigh, Harry inelegantly flopped down on his bed in the Bones Manor, “No Suzan, I am not asking Auntie Amelia to duel.” He said with a groan.

“you literally obliterated 5 dummies which where programmed on Auror level,” Suzan Bones, a young witch with brown hair, said, “even auntie has trouble with just 2 of them.” She dropped down next to him

“you told me you had put them on beginner level!” Harry accused

“You told me you couldn’t duel!” she shot right back

“and so you put them on the highest level?”

“no, I gradually increased them” Suzan said.

“Okay!!!” Harry shouted, “fine, I’ll duel Auntie, now happy?”

“yes” Suzan said smugly

They had been at this for quite some time, ever since Harry beat the aforementioned dummies, Suzan apparently had a dislike for her aunt’s duelling skills and wanted to see her defeated, if you asked, it was because she was ‘a meany’ when it came to duelling. “Auntie comes home in half an hour,” Suzan said, “Want to practice some more?”

“Sure,” harry said, that was another habit harry had gotten into since he came to bones manor 3 days ago, he now called Amelia, ‘Auntie’, just like Suzan.

-

“So you want to duel?” Amelia asked, just as she had gotten home, “I could do with a duel, I am quite stiff from sitting behind a desk all day long.”

“okay, come” and with that, Suzan happily sped off toward the duelling room.

“who is it I am duelling? Suzan, you or both?” Amelia asked as she and harry walked on a much more patient pace

“me” harry admitted, “I’m pretty good”

a loud snort sounded from the room they had just entered, “pretty good, he says”

“any rules?” harry asked, completely ignoring Suzan.

“no killing, no maiming and no illegal spells” Amelia answered

“what’s illegal and what not?”

“just stick to the light side of the spectrum” the older witch said, “Suzan, will you count us in?”

“3… 2… 1… Aaand… GO!” she shouted, only for harry to promptly turn invisible, he then puffed out and appeared just behind Amelia, pressing his want to her neck

“I think I won…” harry said, fading back into view. Suzan just blinked owlishly at him, as did Amelia. “again?” he proposed, “I’ll refrain form using my shifter powers from now”

“umm… yeah, hadn’t thought of that,” Amelia admitted

Suzan counted them in again, this time, harry opened with a very fast and deathly combo: first, he forced his opponent to hide behind a shield by shooting a barrage of stunners, then he cast a quick silent _scutum perdere_ to get rid of the shield, followed closely by a body binder. This caused Amelia to be knocked down and the duel was ended, again.

“What was that spell?” Amelia asked from her awkward position on the floor, harry shot a quick counter form his hand

“that was a spell of my own creation, with an oath of silence, I am willing to teach you” he proposed

“later, perhaps” the witch answered, for some reason not at all surprised that he had created a spell, Suzan on the other hand, was

“wait, wait, wait, you created a spell?” she asked, completely shocked

“yeah, sure. It’s just a combination of arithmancy and runes… which reminds me, I have to write a letter” and with that, harry sped off to his room

__---oO0°0Oo---__

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_A little birdy told me that cats have an aversion to divination, so it is with great pleasure that I can announce that I wish to change course._

_Over summer I did a little reading and realized that both runes and arithmancy are very useful subjects and, now that I am a little more versed in the wizarding world, would like to take those two instead. Is that a possibility?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry James Potter_

_-_

Professor McGonagall blinked back a few tears, the letter so reminded her of another potter that it almost hurt. ‘Oh well,’ she thought with bitter glee, ‘I’d better change some timetables, one student less for divination, oh, and perhaps the booklist would be handy.’

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Somewhere else, and a while later, another person got another letter, one that stated that she was to go to the leaky cauldron to meet someone, a few days from then.

Rita Skeeter curiously sought for whom had sent the letter, but couldn’t find anything, completely anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> next chapter, rita's secret and a happy meeting at the leaky  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting rita and a happy meeting at the leaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you like longer chapters?

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

A tall boy walked into the leaky cauldron. He had black, tousled hair and a slightly tinted skin; it wasn’t tan-coloured. He wore everyday muggle clothes which were promptly transfigured into dark-green robes that screamed wealth and power upon entering. For some reason, Rita just knew that this was her correspondent. She, as well as some others, watched as the teen walked over to the barman and spoke some silent words. Then he turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. It was a sight she would never forget, those pools of green seemed to glow in the low light of the bar. They seemed to emit some sort of power. She was enthralled as she looked deeper into them, but was snapped out of it by a pleasant voice, “Rita dear, I hope you haven’t been waiting too long? I got caught up in some things at home.”

“No, not at all. Shall we head to a more private location?” she regained her composure

“of course, if you would follow me.” Here, her mystery man gallantly held out his arm and lead her up the staircase, heading for a room labelled ‘14’. He summoned a key from somewhere, probably one of his pockets, and opened the door. “take a seat, not literally, of course” he said in a pleasant way

Rita let a bel-like laughter escape her and sat down on the one chair available. The teen looked around for another, then shrugged and waved his hand, transfiguring one out of thin air, showing an impressive display of magic, and sat down. “Rita, is it okay if I call you Rita? Anyhow, Rita dear, I have a proposition for you!” he said in an enticing way, “but first I think we must establish some rules, don’t you agree?”

“of course,” she pretended to agree, “though, I must ask, who are you?”

“later, Rita dear, later… so, rule number 1: I get a preview of the article before anybody else. I do not care what the prophet says, I want to see it first. That gets me to rule number 2: not a single word is printed without my say so.” The young man said, “Rule number 3: no telling anybody who I am. And rule number 4: you only work for me, I will give you a salary and will even buy you an apartment, if, and only if, you agree to not write any articles that I do not agree on. If you get a proposition, it goes through me. Do you understand?”

“this is ridiculous! Just who do you think you are?” she practically screeched, “you wrote me that you had some information on the boy-who-lived and-”

She was cut off by the teen in front of her when he simply brushed some hair out of the way, revealing a certain scar, Rita felt her yaw drop, but quickly caught herself, reminding herself that she had some juicy things to collect, “well then, harry, quite-”

He interrupted her again by saying, “do you agree to my rules? Because if you do not, I might become a little _bugged_ , if you know what I mean.”

She felt al the warmth flee her skin, her eyes where wide open, “ho… how could-… how could you possibly know that?” she asked with a stuttering voice.

“I have my ways…” he trailed off with a shark-like grin, “but, anyhow, do you agree? cause if you do, I am willing to swear an oath to not reveal that titbit, if you sign this magical binding contract, of course” here, he pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it to her.

She carefully read the whole thing, making sure that it was exactly wat he said it was, and it was. Her wage would be a handsome sum of 1000 galleons a month, with extra’s per article and she would get a furnished apartment next to that. In the end, she wrote her name at the bottom of the scroll, excited for her new job.

“marvellous,” harry said, “well, I guess it is my turn then… I, Hariwalt Godric Sirius Potter-Black-Slytherin, Lord of the houses Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Vidan, Emrys and Le Fay, potion master, rune master, basilisk slayer and goblin friend, do swear upon my life and magic to, as long as this contract is upheld, never reveal the animagus form of one Rita Skeeter, or may I lose my magic, so mote it be.” His body glowed

Rita felt her yaw drop at the titles

“well then,” harry said, “let’s discuss business”

-

It was with satisfaction that harry watched the woman go. He was extremely tired, but it had been a productive meeting. The animagus bit he had deducted with his Hyphis senses, beetles where the perfect pray.

With a sigh, harry climbed in his bed and tried to sleep, having said goodbye to his aunt and Suzan earlier. He had chosen to spend the last two nights before going to Hogwarts in the leaky, wanting to spend some time with his friend. They would apparently arrive tomorrow.

Thinking about his return within two days, he finally realized that there would be no going back to his time. His old time. God, he missed his parents. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before sleep finally got the better of him.

__---oO0°0Oo---__

There was a huge ruckus going on outside Harry’s door. It was what had woken him up and he hated it. He looked at the clock, 12:23, and judging from the light streaming into his window it wasn’t midnight either.

“Get that ruddy thing away form Scabbers!” a familiar, outraged voice bellowed

“Grow up, Ronald, honestly, he’s a cat, not a bloody chicken!” Hermione’s voice answered in an annoyed tone, “cats chase rats. But if it sooths you I’ll try to keep crookshanks from chasing him.”

The bickering had apparently been going on for quite some time, so harry stepped out of bed, put some clothes on and went outside to stop them.

“harry!” the two declared in surprise, “I thought you were with Amelia Bones?” Ron took over

“I was,” he allowed, “but auntie Amelia said it was okay if I met you here for today”

“you call her auntie?” Hermione asked curiously, “who is she?”

“She was a friend of my parents, but you know her best as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” harry explained, twisting the truth a little.

Hermione’s eyes widened at that, “Is she the one who is looking for Sirius Black?”

“No, that are the aurors, and the low-level ministry workers. She would be filing al the paperwork” toward the end, Ron looked to harry, “at least, I think that’s what she is doing.”

“sounds about right,” Harry agreed, “now, where is the rest of the family?”

“just downstairs”

As they were walking down the stairs, Hermione asked, “have you bought al of your books already?”

“yep!” he gave an affirmative answer

“what subjects are you taking?”

“at first I had divination and care, but I switched divination out for runes and arithmancy,” harry explained, “I have bought the change in books already and informed McGonagall by owl.”

“why the change of subject?” Hermione asked

“I read up on divination and apparently if you do not have any talent, you will not get anything out of the lesson.” Harry said, “you can do an ability test in Gringotts, it costs 1 galleon”

“at this rate, you’ll both be resorted into Ravenclaw,” Ron quipped

“resorted?” Hermione asked sharply as they walked into the lobby of the leaky cauldron

“didn’t you know?” Ron asked, “at the beginning of third-year, you get another turn under the hat. Some bollocks about how you now understand the school better, that’s the reason why it is normally not allowed to go on the quidditch team before then” he finished, glancing at harry

“well then, let’s hope Jules sorts me back in Gryffindor” harry said, already knowing that wouldn’t be the case. He didn’t want it to be, honestly.

“Jules?” Hermione asked

Harry cursed at his slip-up, “oh, that’s the hat’s name, he told me in the chamber. Must’ve forgot to tell you” he quickly made up

The other two didn’t get a chance to react as that was the moment that Mrs. Weasley saw them, “oh, harry dear, you look healthy! But still way to thin, lets get you fattened right up.”

-

Lunch went well and, after that, Hermione and Ron again went out to Diagon alley. Harry declined going with, because he had seen something special when looking at Charlie

“Charlie, can I talk to you in private?” he asked

“sure, harry” came the response

When they where alone, harry quickly set up some wards wandlessly, leaving Charlie gaping. “just how are you doing that?” he asked

“never mind that now” harry said as he zeroed in on the scar on Charlie’s face, “did a dragon give you that the first time you saw one?” he asked

“how do you know?” the man Infront of him returned

“it’s a sign of approval,” harry explained, “dragons have many runes, this one states that any all-speaker can teach you the spoken language.”

“huh”

“do you know how powerful the dragons are?” harry questioned

“weren’t they the first magical creatures?” Charlie asked

“yep, so their language is rather powerful…” harry trailed of, “do you want to learn? To learn how to sing?”

“Sure”

“then you first have to take an oath to never teach anyone else this language, and to never tell anyone who has taught you”

Sensing that this was rather important, Charlie agreed to the oath, “I, Charlie Weasley, do swear upon my life and magic to never teach any other being the tongue of the dragons, nor will I reveal who has taught me, or may I lose my magic, so mote it be”

Seeing his hand glow, harry began to explain, “so, the first thing you should know about the language is that they sing, not talk, if you expect them to talk you will be disappointed…” and so he explained

__---oO0°0Oo---__

The Weasleys, minus the two older brothers, plus harry and Hermione, stepped out of the ministry cars and headed for platform 9¾. Unlike the last time they crossed over, this time they easily stepped trough the barrier and on to the platform, where Mr. Weasley pulled harry aside for a talk.

“harry, this is about Sirius black” he said

“about the thingy that he is after me?” he asked curiously

“you know?” Mr. Weasley asked

“I live with Amelia bones for 2 weeks” he deadpanned

The train let out a whistle, “looks like I need to go” he said, and jumped on the train

His friends already had found a compartment, there was a man inside of it, but he seemed to be fast asleep. Still, his hyphis told him to watch out for him. He was a predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> up next, a train ride with moons and shadows  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rats, grimms and werewolfs...  
> and some dementors extra!

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Suddenly, the train screeched to a stop, the sound of it ringing in Harry’s ears. He then heard Hermione saying, “there’s no way we are already in Hogsmeade, the sweet lady hasn’t even come passed yet!”

Then, the cold kicks in. a dark presence wraps around his mind, luring out his darkest thoughts, his loneliest memories, those locked up in a childhood trauma… 

the seal brakes. 

Memories flood him, memories of his birthparents, of uncles and a singular aunt.

Of that night.

A scream shreds through the night.

__---oO0°0Oo---__

“is he alright?” a familiar voice asks, Harry slowly opened his eyes, looking at… a rat. Not just any rat, but Scabbers, his best friend’s, Ron’s, rat. It used to be Percy’s rat, he knew. Some 13 years ago now, Percy had found the rat. Wait, 13 years? The little bugger should have kicked the bucket ages ago! Then, he looked at the paw, the left front one, to be specific. Then, it all makes sense.

“are you alright, harry?” a voice asked

Harry looked up at the man that had been asleep earlier, a spark of recognition could be seen in his eyes, “uncle moony?” he whispered

“you… you remember?” the man stuttered, “how could you possibly remember?”

“the dementors, they accessed a part of my memory which had been locked away due to trauma” he explained, “I remember everything” then, Harry looked down at the sleeping rat again, “do you not recognise this vile creature?”

A dawning look of horror rose upon Remus’ face, “padfoot isn’t the traitor, is he?” the professor asked.

Harry sadly shook his head, “no, he isn’t”

“just what is going on here?” Hermione asked, “and what does it have to do with Scabbers?”

Harry shot a look at Remus, who promptly shot an animagus revealing charm at the rat.

The grey body began to shiver and grow, sprouting limbs as it did so. After a minute or so, where used to be a rat now sat a man, a familiar man.

A red light shot out of Remus’ wand within seconds, not giving the traitor a chance to escape. “well, I guess I better get this one to the ministry. Can you explain, vanish?”

“vanish? And no, I think you’d better, I only have baby memories” harry said, “Auntie Amelia did say that Suzan had a mirror if I had to contact her”

“you know Amelia?” the marauder asked

“yep, now what’s vanish?”

“well, you used to just disappear as a babe. It’s a nickname that stuck” Remus explained. He then turned to the other two occupants, saying, “you go to Suzan, harry, I’ll explain” 

And so he began the tale of 4 friends, who met on a train heading to a peculiar school…

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Cedric was talking to some Hufflepuff third years who had joined him in his compartment when the door suddenly burst open. A tall boy with messy raven locks practically fell into the compartment shouting “Suzie, you in here?” His eyes ranked over the occupants, stopping on Cedric’s. grey met green and Cedric was engulfed in those endless seas. Just as Cedric wanted to say something, a voice spoke form next to him.

“yes, har?” Suzan Bones asked

The eyes moved to the girl, who stared back unflinchingly. Not at all affected by those traps as Cedric had been.

“could we talk? I found a rat in my compartment” the boy asked

Suzan paled at those words, “he’s here?” she whispered

“yep, Moony’s got him for now” he answered

“Moony’s here?” she frowned

“that too, he’s the new defence professor” the other chuckled

They walked out of the compartment, Suzan taking her trunk, saying that she hadn’t seen moony since her 7th birthday.

And so Cedric was left only with a memory of those eyes

-

“sooooo,” Suzan began, “what happened between you and Cedric?”

“oh, shut up, would you” harry rebuked

“nope!” Suzan declared happily, “he’s sixteen, you know. And male!” she elbowed in his side, waggling her eyebrows suggestively

“we are not venturing there, Suze” harry said in a final tone

“but haaAaaAr” Suzan whined, dragging out the A

“no”

They reached the compartment, catching the last sentence of the tale, stating that Pettigrew blew up the street.

Suzan flew in there, hugging the werewolf “uncle moony! I’ve missed you so much” she declared happily

“missed you to, squirt” Remus muttered in her hair

Harry silently levitated her trunk into the compartment

“have you called yet?” Remus asked after a while

“no, we decided to do it with you, showing that there is an adult, lest she storms the train” harry said, that got a chuckle out of the Lycan, who nodded in agreement.

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Amelia bones startled when she heard her mirror go of, and answered it. She opened the conversation with “I know I told you that you could call me anytime, but this is a bit early, isn’t it?” she then looked down on the mirror and met the smiling face of Remus, “moony? What are you doing on the train?”

“I am the new defence professor, Amelia.” The marauder answered, “and I’ve found a certain rat. Would you come and meet me at Hogsmeade station? I’d apparate to the ministry, but I am tired still form last night, that’s too far”

“sure,” Amelia said, “ten seconds?”

“see you there!” the call ended

5 minutes later, Amelia bones brought one peter Pettigrew in ministry custody, revealing that Sirius black never had a trail. So, the prisoner of Azkaban finally received justice, stopping a crisis before it had well and truly begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sorting

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Today was the third time in memory that he would let his brother unrestricted access to his head, he dreaded the mere thought. Sure, it was only the second time with this conscious and also the second time for his body, but still. He was just lucky that he didn’t have that many embarrassing childhood memories.

He had sat with his friend in the horseless carriages, that weren’t all that horseless if you knew how to look, and had felt the wards wash over him, welcoming him back for the first time in a millennium. Then he had seated himself at the Gryffindor table. As he greeted his housemates, the headmaster called up the third-years for the annual resorting. And now he stood in line, waiting for his turn.

“Granger, Hermione” called out McGonagall

After a lot of consideration, Julius called out “Ravenclaw!” to the great hall. Next to him he heard Ron give a sad sigh. It had been somewhat expected, but it was still disappointing.

Harry zoned out again, not really caring about his other house mates, and thought back to his own first sorting.

-

_“Slytherin, Hariwalt!” called out Rowena_

_With dread, he walked forward and put the hat on his head._

_‘well hello there, Hermano.’ Said the voice of Julius in his head, ‘you’ll have to lower your shields, brother dearest.’_

_With a much put-on sigh, he lowered his mental barriers one by one. Giving his brother access for the first time, ‘I am so happy that you can’t tell dad any of this!’ he shot to his brother._

_‘I am so happy that I can finally see this’ his brother shot right back, digging deeper into his mind. Suddenly, his booming laugher sounded throughout the hall, “that was you?” he asked out loud, “dad had to wear sandals for a week, during winter!”_

_‘could you please just get on with the sorting?’ Harry asked desperately_

_‘sure! I could have sorted you without you lowering your shields!’ he teased, “Slytherin!” was then called out to the hall, ‘love you, Hermano!’_

_‘love you too, Hermanito!’ he called back_

_Then he walked to his father’s table, taking perfectly measured steps, and sat down next to Alexander. “Sorry about that, it was a stupid question. I’m to curious for my own good”_

_“apology accepted, if you tell me what that was about with the hat” the boy bargained back_

_“well, you see…”_

_-_

“Potter, Harry” was then called out, returning him to the land of the living. He walked up to the stool with slow, deliberate steps and put on the hat that housed his deceased brother.

_‘hello, Hermanito, long time no see!’_ he sent trough the bond that was temporarily created, _‘I guess you want me to lower the shields?’_

_‘Hermano? Merlin I missed you!’_ Julius sent back, _‘you just have to steal me from Dubles’ office sometime, it gets boring to watch him plot all the time’_

_‘will do!’_ harry answered as he lowered his shields, _‘don’t start laughing this time though, it’ll be much harder to explain’_

Julius chuckled softly in his head, he too remembering that day, _‘so, any preferences?’_ he asked

_‘not Slytherin, Dumbledore will get too suspicious. Also not Gryffindor,’ Replied_ Harry, _‘I am tired of their headless ways’_ his mind flashed to Cedric for a second

_‘is my big brother in love?’_ teased Jules

_‘oh, shut it’_ retorted Harry.

_‘just be careful har’ he said, ‘now do you want to go to mum’s house or…?’_

_‘sure, as long as you don’t sort Smith back there. He may be a descendant from cousin Beatrice, bless her soul, but he’s a douche and better for the Gryffindor way of life.’_

_‘I’ll take that into consideration!’_ chuckled Julian, he then cried the word “Hufflepuff!” into the Great Hall.

_‘love you, Jules’_ Harry sent through the bond, not waiting for a reply before taking the hat off. Then he walked towards his new table, the great hall still shocked into silence. You could hear a pin drop. Suzan Bones then stood up and began clapping, breaking the dam and resulting in an enormous soundwave to erupt from Hufflepuff table. With a smile, harry went to sit down next to his cousin in all but blood, smirking when she stated that he planned that.

The rest of the sorting commenced, nothing of note really happening. It seemed that this year only 5 resorts where meant to happen, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom form Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, Pamda Patil from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor, Harry Potter form Gryffindor to Hufflepuff and Zarichus Smith from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor.

It was after that that the first-years came in, looking around in awe of the castle that would be their home for the next seven years. Harry once more tuned out for the sorting ceremony, absently clapping when everyone else did so.

“Welcome!” the voice of the headmaster startled him out of his thoughts, “Welcome to Hogwarts, and for those returning, welcome back! I have a few things to say to you all before we can begin the feast. I think we all have heard of the notorious Sirius Black, a lieutenant of the dark lord Voldemort” a shudder went trough the room at the feared name, “whom has escaped prison during summer. Now, since Black was heard muttering of Hogwarts before his escape, the ministry fears that he may come here. But, fear not, as they were so kind to lend some of Azkaban prisons guards to us for security. You will have met them on the express. They are stationed at every entrance of the school and…”

Harry tuned out there, looking into the wards that he had bonded with, feeling out their presence. Then he sought out the dementors and where they were stationed, making sure to reinforce the wards so they couldn’t enter the castle without permission.

When that was done, he heard Dumbledore change subject, so he tuned back in. “on a much happier note,” the man said, “I am pleased to introduce two new teachers in out ranks today! For the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts, we have Professor Remus Lupin, a master in that subject as well as Duelling. And for the post of Care of Magical Creatures I am sad to announce Professor Kettleburn has retired, but delighted to inform you that post will be filled in with our very own Hagrid!”

The rest of the feast was rather uneventful, and at the end of it he followed Suzan to the common room, excited to see how it had evolved in a thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i dont really know what to say. i mean, sorry its been so long. i can give you all the excuses you like, but it comes down to: it's corona's fault
> 
> enjoy

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

“Welcome to Hufflepuff!” spoke the fifth-year prefect, in this case Cedric Diggory, “now, this is the first time that I give this speech, so please, be kind.”

As Cedric awkwardly cleared his throat, Harry looked around the circular room, taking in everything that had change over the years. He noted everything, from the curtains that had a new colour, to the new portraits on the walls, to the skylight that decorated most of the ceiling. He then looked in the direction of his own doorway that lead to his room. There used to be a hydra guarding it, but now it was a portrait of a very familiar woman. Tears sprung to his eyes as he and his mother made eye contact. He quickly mouthed ‘I love you’ and turned back to the speech that was given about his new house.

“…will always stand up for each other. We do not bully. Okay? We may be the cowards house but we are unified in that. Don’t let any of it get to you.” Cedric finished, “Now, the girls can go with my fellow prefect over there, Ms. Olivia Mason, and the boys can come with me. We will distribute you in pairs of two and that’ll be your dorm mate for the rest of you time here. Boys, with me”

And with that, the draggle of 8 firsties and two third-years dutifully trailed after the prefect to the dorms.

After having gotten rid of the littluns, Cedric turned to the Griffs, well, used-to-be-Griffs. “So," he said, "since my year was uneven, I bunked with a higher up. The guy has now graduated, but he was an asshole anyway. Did help me with my housework though. Since Smith is now a Griff, one of you can bunk with Ernie McMillan, the other is with me.”

Harry spoke up a little hesitantly, “No offense to McMillan, but that whole ‘Heir of Slytherin’ thing last year doesn’t put him high on my favourite people list right now.” He pointed out, “so, unless Nev has any problems with that, I’d rather ‘bunk’ with you.” Harry looked at Neville questioningly.

Surprised by the sudden attention, Neville quickly shook his head and walked towards McMillan, who was waiting for him down the hall. McMillan then spoke up, “Sorry about that, by the way, it’s just, Justin is my best friend…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Apologies accepted, I understand, I would do the same for my friends. But perhaps I wouldn’t jump to conclusions as quickly.” Harry answered, he then turned to the prefect who was watching the whole exchange with a smile on his face, “where do we, as you put it, bunk?”

The smile impossibly widened, “right down here,” he said, and with that, Harry Potter unknowingly followed his soulmate down the hall.

The room they walked into was as cosy as any other dorm room, which was to say, not a lot. There were to beds with curtains and a door which presumably led to the bathroom. The one window they had was above them and showed you a nice view of the night sky. “that was Robert’s bed.” Cedric pointed out as he sat down on his own, “I guess it’s yours now, Potter.”

“thanks, and call me Harry” the boy muttered, taking his trunk from where the house elves had put it.

“It’s Cedric then, Harry” The older boy answered, testing out the name. They awkwardly looked at each other for a while, assessing their new roommate. After a couple of minutes, Cedric opened his mouth to speak once more, “why are you in Hufflepuff?”

__---oO0°0Oo---__

After getting to know each other for a while, both of our boys went to sleep. Well, one of them did, the other pretended. Eventually throughout the whole of the Hufflepuff common rooms the sound stopped. Half an hour after that, at about 2 o’ clock, the door to Harry and Cedric’s room opened. And closed. As if nothing had passed. To the average passer-by it would have been as if it did so on it’s own accord. Strange, perhaps, but this was Hogwarts. Who knows what happened within a magic castle? A door opening on it’s own wasn’t by far the most extraordinary thing that happened within these walls.

Anyway, back to the door. Or the thing that walked through the door. Opening, the door opening. Not through the door, that would be silly.

That thing, person, anyhow. That person walked to a portrait. A completely normal magical portrait that never talked to anybody. Not even the head of house. What nobody knew, was that the lady in that portrait was no other that Helga Hufflepuff, their very own founder. The invisible person, Harry, then became visible. “hello mum,” he whispered, “could you let me through?”

“dearie, you know I will need to test if it really is you.” Helga said, all business like. The effect was shattered with the word ‘dearie’ but the point stands. Harry complied by putting his hand on the frame and let his very soul be tested. The wards surrounding this place where the most powerful ever created, even better than the goblins’. And it protected the wards of Hogwarts. As well as the rooms of the ‘founders son’ as Harry was called in history books. Nobody knew where this was, except harry of course. The ward were so strong that even the combined power of all four founders hadn’t broken them whilst harry was having a temper tantrum inside. Even adding merlin to the mix hadn’t changed a thing.

Upon gaining entry, harry immediately turned back to where he came from and looked at his mother, eyes tearing up. “oh, god I miss you already” he choked out

“I missed you too, darling. C’mon let’s go get your father.”

Harry nodded and walked further into his quarters, looking at everything that had stayed the same. All the stuff that he had left here lay in the same spaces, and his cleaning enchantments still worked form the looks of it. In his living room there now hung a giant portrait frame, and in that frame was his family. “hello, Dad, aunt Row, uncle Ric” he choked out.

“Hello, son” his father answered, “how have you been?”

“how have I been? For me, it’s only been a month. In Death’s name, I miss you so much already” Harry said

“I missed you too Snakelet, I missed you too”

“Oh, come on guys, enough of the emotional stuff. I assume you gave the ball a good kick already?” Uncle Ric almost shouted

For the next few hours, Harry talked with his family. Just catching up. When, at 5 o’ clock, harry yawned, he was sent straight to bed. With a smile on his face, he did so.

__---oO0°0Oo---__

A loud, blaring alarm sounded throughout the room, making it impossible for anyone with working ears to sleep through. Harry, with his battle-honed instincts, curtesy of Godric Gryffindor, immediately shot a silencing spell at the sound. A loud groan sounded from the other side of the room. “oh, thank god!” Cedric exclaimed, “Robert has had that alarm set to go of at 7 each morning since I was a firstie! I’ve never managed to silence it, what spell did you use?”

“an overpowered silencio” Harry muttered, “I am going to get that thing either down, or set it half an hour later.”

“yes, please” Cedric agreed, “you want to use the bathroom first?”

“is there only one shower?” asked Harry

“Well no, but there is nothing obscuring the view to the other, I assumed you wouldn’t be comfortable.” Cedric explained

“are you a wizard or not? Just cast an obscuring charm or transfigure something”

“Right, that’s obvious” Cedric muttered to himself.

-

Half an hour later, the unknowing soulmates walked into the great hall for breakfast. When harry looked towards the Ravenclaw table, he saw one of his friends sitting there already. Surprisingly, she had no book to burry herself in at this time.

“Harry!” the bushy ball of fluff exclaimed when she caught sight of the founders’ son, “how was your first night in Hufflepuff?”

“rather good, rather good, how is your new house? Enjoying the common room’s library?” Harry answered as he sat down next to her

“how do you know that?” Hermione asked, Harry just gave her a charming smile in response, “anyway,” she huffed, “Its amazing! There are so many books! Some even dating from the founders’ time!”

She then noticed that he wasn’t sitting at his house table, “Harry, aren’t there some rules against sitting at the other houses’ tables?” she asked

“nah, that’s only during the feasts, any other day you can sit wherever you want.”

“Really? that’s amazing! I didn’t know that. When Ron is finally down, we can join him at the Gryffindor table!”

“Hermione, there aren’t any classes today. Do you really think that Ron Weasley is going to come down before ten?” Harry pointed out, “anyway, I am going to my own table. I should make some friends in my house, shouldn’t I?”

And with that, Harry walked to his own table, nearly empty table at this hour, sat down and started to make those friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry again, same reasons as last time

“Normal speech”

**_“All-speech”_ **

‘thoughts’

“ _Animal speech”_

‘ _mind speech’_

“ **Foreign speech”**

__---oO0°0Oo---__

The first few weeks of school started of as any other, for the memories of future Harry that is. Hariwalt on the other hand was both amazed and disturbed with how much had gotten lost in history.

As usual, there was a big thing happening to start the gossip circles of the school, one of the few things that hadn’t changed. The first great drama of 1993 began with a newspaper declaring:

**SIRIUS BLACK, INNOCENT?**

**By Rita skeeter**

It was a beautiful article that asked who was to blame for such an oversight. A pureblood heir, incarnated in Azkaban without a trial. Many fingers where pointed at Both Crouch and Dumbledore, who both would have had to sign of his ticket to the prison island. The first as then Head of the DMLE and the latter as Chief Warlock.

The political outcry notwithstanding, it had been an easy trial. Sirius had pleaded innocence and had agreed to the use of veritasserum, thus spilling nothing but evidence form his lips. Pettigrew had, as a result to Sirius’ testimony, also been put on the truth serum.

Both Sirius and Peter had soon left the courtroom, the latter to Azkaban and the first to some secluded mind healing centre in the alps.

For Harry, this meant that he would have a godfather somewhere in the future, or a dogfather, as Moony called it.

Moony was another front he was happy with, the man had finally been able to live up to his role of honorary uncle. He had left bones manor all those years ago with the intention of tracking him down, as Dumbledore had refused to give away any location. It had now become a habit for Harry and Suzan, and sometimes Neville, to come and drink tea with him on Sunday afternoon.

__---oO0°0Oo---__

Cedric looked at his younger roommate with worry. He had become progressively more and more tired looking over the past few weeks.

Each and every night, when Harry thought Cedric was asleep, he snuck out of the room, only returning in the wee hours of morning. Tonight, he decided, he was going after him.

As usual, they both got in bed at about eleven o’ clock. As usual, they both pretended to fall asleep rather quickly. As usual, Cedric watched as the younger student somehow turned himself invisible and slipped out of the room. What wasn’t a common occurrence was how Cedric followed him.

It was hard to follow an invisible person, even harden when said person didn’t want to be followed. But, somehow, Cedric managed it. And, as he followed his trail, he watched how Harry became visible standing in a corner of the common room and said something to the portrait that wouldn’t talk. He then pressed a hand against the frame and walked through the passage way that opened.

Now more confused than anything, he did the same thing. A strong magic flowed through him, assessing him, testing him. And then, somehow, it opened. The room it lead into was obviously a personal room, it was designed as a Livingroom and from where he stood he could see an open doorway that lead to a little kitchen another two doorways presumably lead to a bathroom or a bedroom

In the middle of the ‘Livingroom’ was a couch faced towards 4 portraits and in said couch was Harry. And Harry was acting completely more at ease than he normally was. He was in a deep conversation about some potion magic that went completely over his head, but still understood some of the terms of. It was clear that only one of the portraits wasn’t really following, looking up an scanning the room

“what are you doing here?” the man dressed in red and gold asked as he saw Cedric, causing the conversation to stop

“uh.. well..” he stuttered, suddenly the centre of attention, “you see…”

“no I don’t particularly see,” the woman in blue and bronze said as he trailed of, “how did you get passed those wards?”

“I put my hand on the frame” Cedric latched onto something he could explain, “it evaluated my magic and then let me trough”

the four portraits looked at each other, “well then…” the man in green and silver said, looking down upon him over his nose, “why are you here?”

at this, Cedric motioned with his hand towards Harry, who had gone completely still when he had said the part about the wards. “I knew Harry was sneaking out a night because I once woke up and he wasn’t there, then I watched him leave a couple of times but it wasn’t really my business…” he took a breath, “but then he began to look more and more tired and I was abitworriedsoIdecidedtofollowhim” that last bit was rushed out as his head flushed red. A silence rang in the room as they all tried to untangle his mess of words. Then the woman in yellow and black, the same woman as in the common room Cedric noted, squealed loudly

“he’s perfect!”

That seemed to snap Harry out of his trance, looking at Cedric with more than a bit of wonder

“you all seem to know something I don’t” the older Hufflepuff finally accused

Harry’s look turned a bit guilty, “well, you see,… err…” he visibly took a moment to calm himself down, “when I put in those wards, it was with the intention of letting as little as possible people trough them. That meant soul wards, which only let through 2 people, besides those keyed in. The caster and their soulmate”

A look of understanding formed on Cedric’s face

“what I am saying is, we are soulmates” the fourteen-year-old finally said, confirming his thoughts

“we are soulmates” he whispered in wonder

He then promptly fainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> please leave kudos and comments  
> if something is unclear, ask  
> My fic 'how come the world keeps spinning' should explain anything weird. if not, again, ask

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you enjoyed!!  
> Do leave Kudos and comments  
> ask any question you have, if you do not like anything for watherver reason or if I unintetionally offended you, tell me politely and I'll see what I can do about it


End file.
